Ace Attorney: Little Brother's Assistant
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: Kay Faraday and Franziska Von Karma; two women of polar opposite personalities. What happens when they each have to live the others life?... read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Little Brother's Assistant: Chapter 1

WN: I came up with this idea last night, and I couldn't resist writing it, lol. Hope you all enjoy.

Date: 19/07/2019, Time: 10pm, Location: Franziska's Apartment

"Hello, my name is Franziska Von Karma, and I am about to tell you all about the worst week of my life… now… where to begin…."

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 9:30am, Location: Franziska's Apartment (Franziska's P.O.V)

"Urgh… of all the foolish things to do, why did I choose spending time with Kay Faraday?" I groaned, and I heaved myself off of my bed. I remembered some of the things that had happened, but I was so sure that I hadn't had THAT much to drink… I looked around for my cell phone… when I suddenly caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror…..

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF FOOLISHNESS IS THIS?" I gasped, and recoiled in horror. Instead of my perfect reflection… staring back at me… was **her. **My little brother's assistant.

"This… can't… be… happening…." I breathed. I then dialled "Kay"..

It was then my worst fears were confirmed when "I answered" in that awfully cheery tone of Kay's.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU REMAIN CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?" I screamed.

"Sheez Franzy, do you wanna make yourself go deaf?" Kay replied.

"Augh… well, what the hell are we gonna do?" I snapped.

"Well… we could try and see if that old woman is there again tonight… She had to have something to do with this…." Kay reasoned.

"But… that means… " I couldn't even fathom the idea.. it was too awful.

"Yes Franny… you are gonna have to be… "Miles Edgeworth's assistant" for the day… and don't mess up, ya hear?..." I could tell that foolish girl appeared to be enjoying this immensely.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled, noting how wrong I sounded with Kay's voice.

"Has all logical reasoning left you?... if I have to be you for a day… then you have to be me… and I am prosecuting a major trial today!" I snarled.

"Ah… that hadn't occurred to me… well, you and Edgey do it all the time, so how hard could it be?... tell you what, I'll meet you by the courthouse, so you can give me all the details okay, see ya?" And with that, she hung up.

It was then I knew… that this was going to be the worst week of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Recalling the foolishness….

WN: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed so far! This is going to hopefully be a good fic :D

Kay Faraday's P.O.V

I had gotten up relatively quickly, and was standing around the courthouse waiting for Franzy to get here. I must admit, I was totally freaked out at first… but thinking about it logically, this will be a good experience for both of us. She gets to be the awesomeness that is me for the day, and I can be her!. The prosecuting prodigy, thrashing the "foolish fools" in court, and getting to whip everyone I see and get away with it!... Though I wonder… what exactly did that old woman put in that drink?"

*flashback*

Date: 11/07/2019, Time: 11pm, Location: Outside Wicca's Store (Kay's P.O.V)

"Come on Franzy, keep up!" I called out. I could see Franzy weaving along the pavement, trying to keep her balance in the heels she was wearing. She hadn't bothered to change out of her courtroom attire; then again, neither of us had intended to stay out. I had begged and pleaded with her to take me out, as it was my eighteenth birthday as Edgey was way too busy, and after much nagging, she snarled: "One drink Kay Faraday" and we decided to go to this bar. As it goes, I didn't realise Franzy got drunk so easily.. and it was after our third glass of wine, (okay.. maybe not our third) that we weaved out of the bar, and onto the dimly lit pavement.

For some reason, as we tried to make it back to my apartment, I couldn't help feeling captivated by this weird store. "Wicca's Store: A spell for every occasion and ailment" I read aloud with a slight giggle.

"What *hic* foolishness are you *hic reading now?" Franziska slurred, and staggered over to me.

"Just looking at this, maybe she is a witch or something?" I exclaimed.

"Urgh.. nonsense.. we… should go home…." Franziska groaned, and tried to drag me along.

"Excuse me dears… are you looking for something in particular" Came a voice at the doorway of the store. At that point, we both jumped in shock, and nearly fell into the road.

"Sorry dears, I didn't mean to startle you…. Come in…. it is not safe for two young women to be out alone at this time of the night" And before we knew it, this old woman was ushering us both in.

"So… are you having a good birthday?" The old woman turned to me with a gentle smile.

"How… did you know.. *hic* it was my birthday?" I exclaimed.

"Ah… I just did… now, you both look like you could do with a cup of something soothing… how about some tea?" She enquired. Franzy and I both looked at each other and nodded, so the lady went to make us her tea.

It was about oh, ten minutes later, she came back with a steaming cup of tea for each of us, which we gratefully accepted.

"So… what did you say your name is… Miss" Franziska began.

"Mila… Wicca" The old woman replied.

"Hmm… this tea is strong!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, it has a special ingredient… it will help cure any "bad feeling" in the morning" She explained.

After that… we finished the drinks… and it was then… . things went blank.

The last thing I remember was waking up in my apartment…..

"Kay Fara-…" Franziska stopped herself as she noticed that she was getting some weird looks.

"Remember Franzy… you have to be ME…. You can't just yell at me!..." I scolded.

"Urgh… you are right… well… what are we going to do?... you don't just swap bodies with someone overnight… there has to be a logical explanation!" She exclaimed…..

"Well… we could go and see that old lady again…" I ventured.

"For the last time Kay, that woman was an old woman!... not a witch!" she snapped.

"Sheez, like how we managed to swap bodies then?" I retorted.

"Well… besides, we don't have time to see her… I… well, you… have to be in court in two hours against Phoenix Wright!" She exclaimed, then suddenly snarled:

"**You had better not tarnish my good name… otherwise there will be hell to pay!"**

"Sheez, talk about drama… just fill me in on the case already!" I snapped.

After she explained in boringly long detail, we quickly swapped essentials, like card details, apartment keys, and such like. Eventually, we parted ways; she was going to be me and work with Edgey and Gumshoe for the day…. And I get to be her… which it was then it occurred to me… she didn't have many friends… so this would be an excellent opportunity for her to make some….Yes… this was going to be fun!

WN: Okay, so… Kay V wright in court… this is going to be good… any suggestions are welcome for the story :D and what on earth is wright going to think about Franziska's "personality" u turn?... stay tuned to find out. Till then, please review and enjoy :D. also, a quick shout out, a friend of mine recently created a forum, and has the grand sum of six members… I am going to include a link, and would be so grateful to you all if u could at least, maybe take a look at it?. Thanks in advance If the link doesn't work, look for Rainbow Starworld :D .com/Rainbow_?act=idx

:From Feyfangirl


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Courtroom Chaos

WN: Huge thanks to everybody who reviewed! I must admit, I never expected this to be this popular…

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 11:30am, Location: Courtroom Lobby Number 3 (Kay Faraday's P.O.V)

"Okay Kay… just breathe… you have seen them do this all the time… no need to freak out…" Kay muttered, as she paced up and down the lobby, her head buried in a prosecuting law book. Initially, she had been quietly confident. I mean, today, she was Franziska Von Karma, the ice queen prosecuting prodigy; feared by all in the courtroom. But no matter how hard she tried, now that she was actually prosecuting a major trial herself…. She couldn't shake the feeling of fear that had come over her.

"Okay… let me go over the case files once more…." Kay muttered, and looked over them once more.

"Thirty year old ballerina Lily Flower was found dead at Rainbow Studios on the 31st of June, cause of death was a bullet wound to the head, supposed to have died instantly"… okay… now… the defendant:

"Twenty nine year old Trent Coate, boyfriend of the defendant was arrested at the scene; found standing over the victim whilst holding the murder weapon" Hmm… but this clearly is not as cut and dried as it makes out…." Kay thought.

Suddenly, a bailiff appeared to inform her that the trial was about to start. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her things, and headed into the courtroom.

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 11:40am, Location: Courtroom Number 3 (Kay Faraday's P.O.V)

With three firm slams of the gavel, the judge brought the courtroom to order.

"The courtroom is now in session for the Trial of Mister Trent Coate, now is the defence ready?" The Judge asked.

"The defence is ready your honour" Nick nodded.

"Good, now is the prosecution… ready?" The judge gulped, preparing for his usual whipping that followed during that sentence. But… it never came. Instead, he was greeted with:

"The prosecution is indeed ready!" Kay grinned.

"Yikes, why the heck is Franzy grinning like that…" Maya gulped.

"I have no idea…but whatever her game is… I think it ends badly for us both!" Nick replied.

"Very well… Now, if the prosecution could deliver their opening statement please!" The judge replied, he too now unnerved by the Prosecution's apparent niceness.

"Of course your honour" Franziska smiled again, and began talking:

"On the 31st of June, Thirty year old ballerina Lily Flower was found dead at Rainbow Studios, her boyfriend, the defendant Trent Coate was arrested at the scene. Cause of death: a single bullet wound to the head, death would have been instantaneous" she finished.

For some reason, there was an… odd silence.

"Well, isn't anyone going to say anything?" Kay exclaimed nervously.

"Well… we were waiting for you to call your first witness"… Nick ventured.

"!... of course… I mean, of course I knew that Phoenix Wright!" Kay snarled, and managed to whip him hard…

"Yikes!" suddenly, Nick dived under the desk.

"Not bad aim for my first attempt…" Kay muttered with a grin.

"Now then, the prosecution calls… Gu- I mean Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand!" Kay declared.

"Odd… something is truly up with Franzy today!"… Maya muttered.

"I agree… still, we can find out more after this" Nick replied.

Elsewhere, unbeknownst to Kay Faraday, sat an enraged Franziska Von Karma in the public gallery…What the hell was Kay playing at?... She was acting like an amateur!... At least the migraine that had been developing hadn't been developing as fast now that she had gotten rid of that ridiculous key from her hair… allowing Kay's raven black hair to flow freely from her shoulders.

Thankfully, she had been able to come… but it hadn't been easy….

"Earlier that day"

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 11:30am, Location: High Prosecutor's Office (Franziska Von Karma's P.O.V)

"Let me get this straight Kay… you want to incur Franziska's wrath by watching her trial?" Edgeworth looked up at her with a bemused expression. He knew Kay had come out with some strange ideas… but this one was unique!

"Well, I have always wanted to see her properly in court versus that foo- I mean Wright guy, that has to be epic, right Edgey?... and besides, it would be good to get out of here for a bit, the weather is good today!" Franziska exclaimed with a false smile.

"I suppose you are right… very well, but you explain this if Franziska catches us alright?" Miles exclaimed, and with that, they headed for the courthouse.

Franziska thought back to that and snarled. Oh yes little brother… there will be some explaining to do…

WN: Well, Kay is wavering slightly now it is her first day in court.. but will she triumph over everyone's favourite foolish defence attorney?... and will Franzy be able to restrain herself, especially over Gumshoe's testimony?... stay tuned to find out, and hopefully review, thanks again :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Matchmaking and Mayhem

WN: Thanks again to those who have reviewed so far, I must admit I am ever so pleased at how successful this has been :D

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 11:55am, Location: Courtroom Number 3 (Kay Faraday's P.O.V)

By this stage, Detective Dick Gumshoe had climbed onto the witness stand, and was anxiously looking around, trying to decide how many salary cuts he would get during this testimony, but he was in for a massive shock.

"Alrighty, let us get this show on the road; witness please state your name and occupation for the people of this courtroom please" Kay asked with a small smirk.

"…" Gumshoe just looked at her in stunned silence.

"What is wrong Gu- I mean Detective Gumshoe?" I questioned.

"Well… are you feeling alright sir?... you just do not seem like… um… yourself?" Gumshoe ventured, whilst steeling himself for the barrage of verbal abuse and whipping that would have most likely followed after that.

"Thank you for your concern detective… but I am fine… now please state your name and occupation" I asked again as nicely as she could.

"Sure sir! I am Detective Dick Gumshoe, and I work down at the police department" Gumshoe replied with a look of pure relief at this completely out of character moment being displayed by his boss.

Hmm.. I do wonder if Franziska is feeling alright.. either that she has made someone feel miserable…" Miles suggested to "Kay".

"I object to that Mi- Mister Edgeworth, I mean can't Franziska be in a good mood without everybody assuming the worst?" Franziska exclaimed, now furious at the attitude that everybody was displaying.

"Hmm… why is it that you Kay Faraday are apparently sticking up for Franziska so much today; after all, you are normally the first one to point out what a irritable hag she is" Miles replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Urk!... well… maybe I have decided my harsh view was completely unnecessary, now shall we get back to watching the testimony?" Franziska exclaimed; whilst making a mental note to kill Kay Faraday with her own two hands later…. Then it occurred to her that if she did that.. then she would stuck in that fool's body forever… that would be living in hell…. Urgh!

"Alright detective, please testify as to what you saw when you first arrived on the scene" I replied with confidence.

"Yes Sir!" And with a salute, Gumshoe began his testimony:

"When I arrived onto the scene" 

"It was at around 9pm we received the call"

"Me and my team raced over to the studios as fast as we possibly could"

"But when we got there…"

"The victim was just lying there… in a pool of her own blood… not a pretty sight let me tell you pals"

"And the defendant was standing over her body, holding the gun!"

"He had to have done it pals, that I am sure!"

There were a few moments of silence as the court seemed to process Gumshoe's words. Then the judge spoke up:

"Alright… is the defence ready to give their cross-examination?" The judge asked.

"Yes we are your honour" Phoenix replied with a nod.

"Hmm… alright Kay, your first cross examination, you can do it!" Kay thought to herself.

_Cross-examination: "Franziska" vs. Wright"_

"It was at around 9pm we received the call"

"HOLD IT!" … How can you sure it was around that time?" Nick questioned.

"That is easy pal, 9pm is normally when I go home each evening, and I had been watching the clock for what felt like two hours!" Gumshoe grinned.

"Hmm… carry on Detective" Nick replied.

""Me and my team raced over to the studios as fast as we possibly could"

"HOLD IT!"… And how fast was that?" Nick questioned again.

"Well… it took us about ten minutes to arrive at scene… it was across town you know" Gumshoe replied…

"Hmm… carry on…"

"But when we got there…"

"The victim was just lying there… in a pool of her own blood… not a pretty sight let me tell you pals"

"And the defendant was standing over her body, holding the gun!"

"He had to have done it pals, that I am sure!"

"OBJECTION!"… Everyone looked around… only to find that it was "Franziska" who had raised the objection.

"What is it Miss Von Karma…." The judge questioned.

"Well, something has been troubling me… why on earth would the defendant hang around the crime scene?... holding the murder weapon as well?... it does not make sense… if he had indeed been the killer, he would of fled, and not waited to be caught, with the murder weapon in his hand!" That last sentence sent the court into an uproar…. And left Nick speechless. Maya suddenly turned to him and asked:

"Nick… wasn't that supposed to be your line?" She exclaimed.

"…." He was shocked. He then listened to the judge saying how the court was in recess for the defence and prosecution time to look into other potential suspects and motives. Nick then knew he had to find out what the heck was going on…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Mistakes, Mishaps, secrets and whippings oh my!

WN: Once again, huge thanks to those who have been kind enough to review, and my apologies for my long absence, college has been a royal pain, and haven't had time to write. However, I do intend to remedy this over the next few days :D Also, any suggestions anyone has for this fic, please send them to me, and I will credit you if I use them :D

Date: 12/07/2019, Time: 12:15pm, Location: Courtroom Lobby Number 3 (Nick's P.O.V)

I walked out of the courtroom in a daze with Maya at my side. We were both utterly speechless. Normally, it would have been me coming out with a claim that would have thrown the courtroom into such an uproar; causing the judge to send both sides out to do yet more investigating, which would have resulted in the prosecution giving me an earful of abuse for unnecessarily prolonging the trial. Never did I expect in a million years that the prosecution, actually scratch that, _Franziska _come out with something like that.

Something was wrong though… Franziska was acting really weird throughout the entire trial; behaving more like a naïve rookie. Granted I was relieved to have been spared the whipping and to have the case go in my favour… but I needed to first find out what was causing Franziska's completely out of character behaviour. But how do you go about asking someone why they just helped you in court and didn't whip you as much as they normally would?

I had been pondering this, but to my horror, Maya decided to take matters into her own hands, and exclaimed in a way that only Maya could:

"Hey, what is up with you Franzy?" She grinned.

"Franziska" seemed to look at her with a rather bewildered expression on her face for a few moments, before replying:

"And why would anything be "up" with me Maya?" she asked.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled.

At that moment, I whipped out my trusty magatama, and exclaimed:

"I know you are keeping something from us Franziska… and I intend to prove it!" I declared. Suddenly, everything around us went dark, and I was confronted with something I had never seen before. It was a big, glowing blue psyche-lock. I had a feeling I could break it… but the proof that I would need to come up with would have to be epic….

"What's the matter Phoenix Wright… can't you understand that I am toying with you?" "Franziska" replied with a smirk… but she had begun to sweat a little.

It was at this moment… "Kay" came up, and snarled at Franziska: "I want a word with you… **right now"**

I then knew something was up between them, and I exclaimed: You are both involved in something that you don't want anyone to find out about… and that is:

1)"You two are lovers!"

2) You both committed a crime!

3) One of you is pregnant…

4) It is so strange, that nobody would believe you!

I took a deep breath and began: "I believe that the most likely explanation for you two's behaviour is that you two are lovers, and do not want anyone to know because of Franziska's reputation, that has to be it right?" I exclaimed. I then waited… and both the women's faces began to drain of colour, Maya started giggling uncontrollably; Edgeworth just watched in complete shock and fascination, and then suddenly:

"YOU UTTERLY FOOLISH IDIOT PHOENIX WRIGHT!" "Kay" yelled, and began slapping me hard, whilst muttering strange curses under her breath.

"Franziska" then began furiously whipping me… and then stormed out of the room. "Kay" then suddenly lunged at Franziska, and pretty soon the two women were embroiled in a furious catfight, which Maya and Edgeworth were now trying to break up…

What on earth was going on around here?

WN: Well, that is it from me for now, off to work on my other fics, will try and update again soon. I hope you have all enjoyed this, and please leave a review, it would make my day :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sulking kittens and explanations…

WN: Huge thanks to my latest reviewers Icypixie, BAU Fanatic and of course Sapphiet, you guys are totally awesome :D (note, credit goes to Icypixie for the next upcoming plot development :D )

Edgeworth's P.O.V.

Eventually between myself, Wright and Miss Fey, we managed to separate the almost feral women from each other, as they clawed and screamed. I had managed to partially restrain Franziska who was screaming: "Lemme at her!" whilst holding what appeared to be several locks of Raven Black hair. Meanwhile, Maya and Wright were still struggling to subdue Kay, who in turn appeared to be swearing… in German?... whilst holding a lock of ice blue hair in her right hand…

I must admit, I was stunned. Franziska I knew was truly capable of violence… but she usually had her whip for that… and as for Kay?... I knew she had a wild streak… but to lose it… and get into a catfight with Franziska?... I must admit, being the older of the two, I can't believe that Franziska was foolish enough to allow the catfight to continue… Eventually, both the women calmed down enough to stop struggling and only hissing at one another at frequent intervals.

An eerie silence then seemed to fall over the lobby. While the catfight had been taking place, a rather large crowd had gathered to watch this amazing sight of someone fighting with Franiziska… and being alive to tell the tale… I must admit, while I wasn't impressed with Kay starting the fight initially… I was actually… pleased to see her being brave enough to try and take down my whip wielding sister a peg or two. I had been struggling with my feelings for quite some time now. I had begun to see Kay Faraday in a… different light. When I had initially met her, I saw her almost as a younger sister/ cousin who is great to be around, but only in small doses.

Over the past two years that I have known her… I have seen her become a wonderful woman; full of spirit and a joy for life I had never seen in anyone since I had met Wright's assistant, Maya Fey. I had actually intended to ask her out to dinner with me… I had been trying to work up the courage for days now… but having seen that display, now was not the appropriate time.

Eventually, I took a deep breath, and exclaimed: "Explain yourselves… now" I finished in a menacing tone.

Both of the women seemed to sulk for a few moments… before "Franziska" spoke up, and spat: "Well she started it!"

I then turned to "Kay" and looked to her for a response… eventually , she replied:

"I just couldn't take it… she… Augh!" suddenly, she managed to wriggle out of Maya and Wright's grasp, and fled the courtroom.

"Hmm… I guess I will have to give both sides more time to deal with their "issues"… and Franziska… it is not a good look for the court to have one of their best prosecutors brawling with an assistant of another" The judge added sternly, before walking off….

Meanwhile "Franziska" just seemed to stand there in shock… Concerned, I told her to come with me… and I would get her a drink of water… She seemed to follow me, without uttering a word, and accepted the water; sipping it slowly. I had by this stage, made sure that Wright and Miss Fey had left us in peace, so I could try and get some sense out of her… this was going to be difficult….

WN: Okay, a bit of a filler chapter, till next time, please review and enjoy :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Trickery, Flirting and Mayhem

WN: Huge thanks to all who have reviewed, as a reward, here is another update :D

Kay's .

I sat there with a cup of water in hand, simmering with resentment. How dare she criticise me?. I was doing really well…. I had the courtroom eating out of the palm of my currently gloved hand. I was only interested in one thing… and that was the truth.

"Well?" Edgeworth spoke again.

I had completely forgotten that Edgey was still there. Oh man, what he must think of me… well, Franzy right now… Augh… Brawling in the courthouse….

"Well… she… did attack me first little brother… what was I supposed to do; just let her beat me to a pulp?" I snapped.

"Well, it would have been better if you hadn't let it escalate to a full on catfight…. I am disappointed in you" Edgeworth remarked.

"Alright… I am sorry…." I sighed.

"What?..." Edgeworth gave me a truly stunned look.

"I'm sorry okay?... It won't happen again…. I promise" I replied.

"That is the first time I have ever heard you make a genuine apology Franziska" Edgeworth smirked, before replying:

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" And with that… we walked out… only to come across Nick and Maya. This gave me an idea…..

"Wait for me little brother!... I have something I need to do first!" I called out.

"Very well…." He replied.

Trying to wipe the grin off my face, I strode over to the defence attorney, and said:

"Hello Phoenix Wright…."

"Um… hi?" Nick gulped.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening" I asked with a grin. I did actually think he was pretty cute, not as cute as Edgey, but still.

"Say what?" Nick exclaimed. Clearly, he hadn't been expecting that; neither had Maya apparently, as she dropped her beloved burger in shock.

"Um… okay…. Where… do you want to go?" Nick asked.

"Hmm…. How about Luigi's?" I suggested. I knew that they did amazing pizzas there.

"Sure… is around 8pm good for you?" Nick asked.

"It is, see you then!" I called out with a grin, and walked away.

As I walked past… I could see Franziska had watched the entire thing…. And boy did she look furious. I just grinned and waved, before running back into the courthouse.

Franziska's

"How dare she do this to me?... going out to dinner with that fool… in my body?... this was the ultimate crime!" I was truly enraged… Flirting with my worst enemy…. Whilst pretending to be a Von Karma… what the hell was Faraday playing at?...

It was then I had an idea… don't get mad…. Get even. I knew that my "little brother" had taken a "liking" to Kay recently… not that she would know…. But still… it was so painfully obvious to the rest of us. Still…. it was time for a little matchmaking of my own….. Looking around for Miles, I spotted him by the courthouse steps.

"Mister Edgeworth…. I am sorry…. I just got so jealous…" I began.

"It's alright Kay… say… do you want to go get something to eat; Franziska just stood me up…" Edgeworth asked me.

"Tell you what…. How about we make it dinner instead… I have been desperate to go that new Pizzeria, Luigi's… and you do owe me for not taking me out on my birthday" I replied sweetly.

"Alright… what time would you like to go then?" He asked.

"How does 8pm sound?"… I grinned.

"Perfect… see you then" And with that Edgey walked away. Suddenly, this day looked like it would improve greatly indeed….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: T he Best Laid Plans….

WN: I am so terribly sorry to those who have been waiting for me to update, college and life in general has been a bit of a nightmare as of late. I will try and update my other two fics this weekend, and I my huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their subscription lists so far. :D

Date: 19/07/2019, Time: 11pm, Location: Franziska's Apartment (Franziska's P.O.V)

"Hindsight is such a wonderful thing; at the time, revenge seems like such a flawless, simple solution…. How wrong I was… this is what happened that night at "Luigis" I can't even look at a Pizza the same way after that night"

12/07/2019, Time: 8pm, Location: Luigi's Pizzeria (Franziska's P.O.V)

I had spent quite some time getting ready for this evening. Granted, being in that foolish Faraday's body meant I did not have much to work with but I think I did look pretty good given the circumstances. I had to wear one of Kay's truly childish ensembles in order to appear convincing, but I figured I could at least make some… "Modifications". I had studied myself in the mirror with a feeling of accomplishment. My make up was subtle and flawless and "my hair" was now cascading down my back in raven black waves. As I walked back into the pizzeria, I spotted my little brother instantly. I had arranged to meet him here, and I had arrived first. It wasn't hard to pick Miles out of a busy Pizzeria, as he always seemed to wear the same outfit… I at least had the odd "casual outfit". Smiling sweetly, I walked over to him and said:

"It is rude to keep a lady waiting Mister Edgeworth" I teased and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"I do apologise Kay, I had run into that infernal Old Bag on my way here, and had to let her rant about the fact that I was going on a date with someone that isn't her" He calmly explained. He then added:

"So… are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Uh… sure!... right… let us see what looks good…" I mentally kicked myself. To be perfectly honest, I didn't really care for Pizza, and some of the stuff here looked truly hideous. Still, I knew that Kay was a human vacuum cleaner, so I had to play the part. Eventually, I found a non pizza item that was some chicken pasta and a glass of white wine.

Miles seemed a little taken aback by this, and asked: "Are you feeling all right Kay?"

Concerned, I replied: "Yeah… what makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, I take the pizza lover to a Pizzeria, and you choose PASTA… you see why I am a little concerned… and since when did you go for white wine?" He enquired. Okay, foolish manoeuvre number 2) Forgetting to ask the person whom you are posing as what their favourite food and drink is. I hastily tried to think of a comeback, and replied:

"Well, I thought that I would try something different you know… I am eighteen after all now" I replied.

This didn't seem to satisfy him, but he left it at that, and decided to have the same thing. I guess like me he didn't want to look imperfect by eating such a messy dish such as pizza.

It didn't take long for our order to arrive and we started to eat when Kay and Phoenix walked in… what wearing?... I would never wear a dress that short…. And where were my gloves?... In a bid to calm my nerves, I took a gulp of my wine, and they walked past our table. I noticed that I wasn't the only one who appeared gobsmacked, as Miles literally froze.

I noticed that the foolish fool of a Phoenix Wright seemed horrified to see us both as well, and awkwardly stammered:

"Umm hey.. Edgeworth… Miss Faraday… small world huh?..."

Edgeworth eventually regained his composure, before replying: "So…. Are you in a relationship with my sister?"

"Umm… it is just a date… with a friend… right Franziska?" Phoenix anxiously turned to Kay, who grinned:

"For now yes… what business is it of yours "little brother?" She calmly asked, before giving me one of those awful grins of hers. I so badly wanted to strangle her.

"Very well…. It is just that I never pictured you two together…. Even as friends" He countered.

Eventually, the pair went off to their table, and we carried on eating. I smirked to myself. This is where I could now enjoy some payback…. Little did I know however that things were about to go terribly wrong indeed….

WN: And sadly that is me for now, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I will be working on another soon, same goes for my other fics. I would love to hear from you guys regarding any ideas for the next chapter, so please feel free to send them, and I would be so grateful for any reviews :D

Thanks again :D

Feyfangirl


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

WN: I am so sorry guys for not updating in so long, been so busy with college and whatnot. I am on Christmas break now, so in theory I will have more time to update my three fics :D

Date: 19/07/2019, Time: 11:30pm, Location: Franziska's Apartment (Franziska's P.O.V)

Now at the time, the idea I had seemed perfect, fool proof. I would show everyone what a fool Kay Faraday is and I would be on the way to getting back my perfect body as well as my perfect job back. Why on earth is fate so cruel?

12/07/2019, Time: 8:30pm, Location: Luigi's Pizzeria (Franziska's P.O.V)

I was so furious. How could she do this to my perfect body and reputation?. So…. She wants to play this game hmm….. she will see how a real master plays. I sat at our table stabbing my pasta in frustration much to the alarm of Miles, who whispered:

"Look Kay, I know that woman can be an insufferable hag when she wants but you must not let her get to you…. She does go away eventually remember?, why don't you relax and enjoy this evening instead of taking your rage on your pasta?" Miles calmly asked, whilst eying me with a look of concern.

I thought for a moment…. I could see that across from us Kay seemed to be "enjoying herself". She was flirting outrageously…. in my body. She through me a wicked glance and carried on, much to the apparent dismay of Phoenix Wright, who looked like he wanted to run for the hills. I never thought that I would utter these words, but poor foolish Phoenix Wright.

We were halfway through our food when much to our collective horror, Larry Butz came in…. with what appeared to be some blow up doll…. No wait….. she was human…. Just wearing next to nothing…. And giggling and flirting with anything that stood still long enough. On both our tables there seemed to be a mutual understanding. Turn away….. and not move a muscle. However, thanks to Phoenix Wright and those idiotic spikes…. We were spotted.

"NICK! GOOD TO SEE YOU DUDE!" Larry bellowed, and slapped Wright hard on the back much to his alarm. By this stage, everybody had turned to look at their table.

"Eh….. Larry….. what… a surprise…. To see you here… with….?" Wright gave them a look of bewilderment and despair.

"Oh… *giggles* you can call me sweet candy…. " the bimbo replied, and clung on to Larry's arm.

"Eh…. Right…. I'm Phoenix Wright…. And this is…" Before Nick could even breathe….. Kay struck again.

"I'm Franziska Von Karma…. Pleased to meet you!" Kay grinned awkwardly. I clenched my knife in rage…. Remembering that it wouldn't look good for a prosecutor to murder someone… especially in someone else's body….

There seemed to be this awkward silence for a few moments, till Nick spoke up again..

"So… are you here for dinner?" Nick asked meekly.

"Like OF COURSE NICK! ARE YOU SAYING I WOULDN'T TREAT MY CANDY TO A DINNER OUT?" Larry gasped in that irritating way of his.

"Right… well don't let me keep you…." Nick replied.

"Say…. Why don't we join you… like a double date…. Huh?" Larry suggested..

Nick and Kay just looked at each other, before giving in.

They then made their orders and sat down. Meanwhile Miles and I were praying that we would not be noticed, especially because of Miles having such an "effect" on women.

"Well… this night couldn't possibly get any worse right?" I suggested.

Suddenly…. A deafening shriek could be heard from the entrance to the kitchens….

"EDGEYPOOOOOOOOOO!"

I stand corrected.

WN: Okay, I am going to have to leave it there for now, I hope to update my other two fics tomorrow and be able to finish this fic by the end of the holidays, till then please read and review and a Merry Christmas to you all :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Awkward moments and tensions oh my!

WN: Huge apologies to everyone following this fic for not updating in a while, I have been flat out lately… However I am set to remedy this soon…

Kay's P.O. V

Everyone in the room fell silent… well… almost everyone. I could truly see why Edgey had… "issues" with Oldbag… and other rather obsessive fangirls. Nick and Larry just looked scared… Franzy looked furious… and Edgey was frozen in terror….. I knew I had to be in character, so I chose to break the silence…

"You foolish fool of an old woman… can't you see that I am having dinner with Miles Edgeworth?" I exclaimed whilst trying to maintain an icy demeanour. I could see Franziska glaring at me from across the room…. Who knew I could seem that scary?...

"QUIET WHIPPERSNAPPER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT ADULTS ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION?" She bellowed. I could see that this would take some doing.

"Miss Oldbag… I am an adult… now please… leave…" I stood up with a glint in my eye… and readied my whip…..

At this point, luckily one of the kitchen staff had set something on fire, so Oldbag had to leave us alone… for a moment at least….

There was this collective sigh of relief, and the collective thought that now would be the perfect time to.. "end the night…" I sighed with relief as I saw Edgey pay the bill, and we headed out together… Only to discover that for some reason Nick, Franziska, that other insufferable woman and of course Larry were following along right behind us…..

I quickly made an excuse to Edgey, and went over to Franziska and hissed

"What the hell… haven't you heard the saying "two's a company… six is a rather large crowd?"

"This was not my idea, let me assure you Kay Faraday… the fool who suggested it is to your right!" She snapped with a snarl as she glared at Nick, who was deep in conversation with Candy and Larry… how those two ever became friends, let alone with Edgey was beyond me…

"Well what do we do?... It's not like we can…HEY!" I brought out Franzy's whip and struck Larry as hard as I could… what the hell was he doing trying to plant one on me… in front of his date?

"OWWW!" Sorry about that… I.. well.. you both look similar in the lighting.." Larry offered weakly…"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THAT FOOL IN MY BODY!" Franziska shrieked…..

You could have heard a pin drop as everyone swivelled round to look at us both… Now THIS was going to be tricky to get out of….

Wn: short chapter im afraid, but would love any reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:" Now this is going to take some explaining"…

WN: Huge thanks to Faraday Fan, Kongu 123, Sapphiet, ivyclan moonblossom, Icypixie and Clydell Humphries for their amazing reviews, it really means a lot to me guys! :D As a reward, here is another chapter early… enjoy…

Franziska's P.O.V

Everyone seemed to fall silent at my little… "revalation".. And Kay went a deathly pale. My mind was screaming multiple things at me; mostly in my native tongue… but what to do?... How could I… oh man.. and I was convinced that if it were anyone to crack in a situation like this… it would be Kay Faraday… not me!..

I then stammered.. "It… I didn't mean…."

"What Franziska meant was that… she did not want anyone touching her perfect girlfriend!" Kay stammered, and then to my eternal horror, planted a massive kiss on me. I just froze, too horrified and violated to move. Candy didn't look too bothered by it all.. in fact, she was being distracted by how handsome my "little brother" was looking… much to Larry's chargrin… Miles Edgeworth wore an expression of a mix of mild amusement and shock… and Phoenix Wright… he just stood there… blinking. I was just thinking how this moment could get any worse… (aside from having Kay's lips against mine…wait.. shouldn't that be the other way around?...) The infernal Fey girls arrived, and the younger one.. Pearl Fey, took one look at Kay and I , and squealed:

"See!... see mystic Maya… even **Franziska Von Karma… **has a special someone… (wait… what did she mean by "even?") so you and Nick must get together!" She squealed, and began jumping up and down.

"Well… that… would explain a few things…" Phoenix cut in.

"..." Kay broke off this kiss, much to my eternal gratitude, and asked: "What does?"….

"It explains why you two have been acting so oddly around one another… and how you acted in the courthouse!" Nick explained.

"And… how you so sweetly defended Franziska to me… you should have felt comfortable enough to just tell us… instead of going through this whole charade…." Miles chimed in. I just wanted to scream. Was sheer stupidity contagious tonight?...

I wanted to kill Kay… big time… but considering the only option… admitting the truth would have us both committed to a mental institute faster than either one of us can say "Scruffy"… I knew that I had to play along… well…. My logical side did… However… my logical side at that moment… took what you might call a… "vacation"….

I began running… daring not to look back at the probably stunned faces of those behind me…

"WAIT… WHERE ARE YOU GOING?..." Kay exclaimed, looking a little confused.

"TO SORT THIS PROBLEM OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL… SHE KNOWS HOW TO HELP US… AND I AM GOING TO GET HER TO FIX THIS!" I yelled… Only then did I look back… a big mistake… as the next thing I knew… headlights blinded me… and I was hurtling through the air… a blood curdling scream … probably Kay's… only using my scream…. Echoing through my mind… Then the world went black.

WN: Before anyone says anything, this will not be a FranziskaX Kay ship, Kay was only improvising! Now, I have a good idea of where this will end, I hope that you will enjoy it… Also… a little spoiler for you all… Mila Wicca will return next chapter… till then… I am off to work on my Sherlock crossover :D Have a good weekend :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: A somewhat awkward moment….

WN: Huge thanks to: FaradayFan, Clydell Humphries, ivyclan moonblossom and of course Sapphiet for your amazing reviews, it means so much to me. I am drawing this fic to a close now, and should have it finished within the next three chapters. Note it was Franziska who is inhabiting Kay's body who got run over in last week's episode… And Clydell, your wish may soon be granted. It's now half term so a week off for me, I will try and squeeze in at least one more update before I go back to college :D

Franziska's P.O.V

Being hit by a car is never fun, but to be hit by a car in someone else's body really loses something. It was then a hideous thought occurred to me. If I died… well, Kay's body… would that mean that Kay would have my perfect body… my life?... no… just no…. I felt powerless as everyone seemed to move around me in slow motion…. I was aware of them panicking…. Calling an ambulance… and a hysterical Kay being comforted by my little brother… I wish that I could move… or at least speak right now, so I could whip them all for their foolishness. The thing was I could still see everything going on around me, though processing it was a little difficult thanks to the extreme amount of pain I was in… and the main throbbing in my head that left the last time I had to listen to that infernal old woman… Wendy Oldbag on the witness stand in the shade in its awfulness.

I tried to fight the pain for a moment longer… when I noticed** her…. **Just watching everything with that innocent look…. I shall never trust the elderly again…. I wanted to shout out, to warn Kay that the woman responsible for our predicament was right there… but I could do nothing as I was loaded carefully into the ambulance. I was aware of my little brother trying to reassure me, and the rest of them travelling behind. My last thought was that I had better not be heading to **that **clinic…..

12/07/2019, Time: 11:00pm, Location: Hotti Clinic (Kay's P.O.V)

I paced frantically up and down the waiting room. It had been over an hour since she was rushed to the operating theatre, but none of us had been given any real news. They had allowed immediate family to stay… considering that I had put Edgey down as my next of kin, he was allowed to be with her, and he swung it so I could also stay. They had managed to send Nick, Maya and co home, and we promised them news when we heard anything. Eventually it was just us two… and the silence was getting me…. I chose to break it.

"I know that it looks bad… but… I… well… you mean… look the point is… I like you okay!" I had been guarding my feelings for Edgeworth for a long time, but I had never imagined that I would be trying to confess all… in his sister's body no less!... urgh… life is mean sometimes….

Edgeworth seemed to freeze for a few moments, clearly understanding that I liked him in the more than just friends way, but I was worried that I had blown it. To my amazement, he responded:

"Kay…. Listen… I have watched you grow from a girl to a wonderful, fine young lady. Your pursuit for the truth…. Even at great cost to yourself is something I admire greatly….. the point is… oh God why didn't I listen to Wright when he tried to tell me about unnecessary feelings when we were younger… oh man… I feel like a schoolboy…" I silenced him with a kiss..

He seemed startled at first, but to my relief, he returned the kiss. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last, as to my horror, an all too familiar woman with long flowing white hair hobbled over and asked: "I hope I am not interrupting anything…."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Time to play nice….

WN: Huge thanks to Sapphiet and Faraday Fan for their awesome reviews, (note Faraday Fan, all shall be revealed…) :D

Edgeworth's P.O.V

Even though the events of this whole sorry evening would be enough to throw anyone off balance, the appearance of this old lady managed to surprise me. Even though I had never met her before in my life…. Fran… Kay… clearly had. I stared at Kay, then back to the newcomer, and asked politely:

"I am sorry…. My name is Miles Edgeworth… we are here for a friend of ours… Miss Fara-"…

"Oh no… you mean Miss Von Karma do you not?" Mila Wicca chuckled slightly, and leant on her stick.

"She… She did this!" Kay gasped, and tried to lunge at the woman, but I managed to intervene in time.

"Pardon my friend's rudeness…. Unfortunately she is under a lot of stress… wait…. HOLD IT!" I focused my glare on the old woman.

"You knew?... what… how… did…" I couldn't believe this….. it defies all logic…

"Yes dear… they came to me on Miss Faraday's birthday…. I needed to show them something…." She explained.

"Show… show us what?... we were just on a night out….!" Kay protested.

"Ah… but did you two really learn anything about one another?... did you respects the feelings of one another…" Mila pointed out.

"Well yeah!... of course… oh alright maybe we were rather hard on each other… but she… come on Miss Wicca… she doesn't deserve this!... she is a good person… I am sorry…. I did misjudge her….. please… I know you can bring her back…" Kay pleaded, and to my utter amazement, a small tear trickled down her… well… Franziska's cheek… I hope they can get changed back soon…

"Please Miss Wicca… we would be in your debt if she lives…" I interjected. I silenced Kay, who seemed to be about to utter something along the lines of "Well she got us into this mess! We owe her nothing!" Sometimes I fear that girl needs to return to diplomacy school.

"Hmm…. I shall… consider it… think on the lesson I have tried to teach you today Miss Faraday…. You are one of the many pairs who have needed my guidance that may actually learn from this…." And with that Mila Wicca hobbled out of the door…

"Wait… so she has pulled this stunt on some other unsuspecting party goers before?..." Kay muttered.

"I think I understand now… what she meant…. How did it feel to you being a prosecutor…. Being in her shoes?" I asked..

"Fun…. But…"

"Secretly terrifying no doubt?" I questioned. I got my response when she nodded….

"Well, I think she was trying to teach you to be more understanding of one another… and to see how you can treat those around you…." I explained…

"But it's Franzy who needed that, not me!" Kay huffed.

"Not exactly…. Whilst I do love you Kay Faraday…. There are times where you can be… reckless… thoughtless… and pretty insensitive…" I remarked..

"….." She looked angry, yet thoughtful for a moment….

She was about to say something else, when suddenly she got up… weaved a little, then fainted in my arms…

And before I had a chance to react….. A doctor came rushing out, and replied:

"She's alright…. She's going to be fine!"

I silently breathed a sigh of relief…. But then wondered…. Does this mean they have changed back?... I was about to find out….

WN: Okay, latest chapter done, I will try get this finished soon guys, till then please read and review :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An awkward moment between friends?

WN: Okay, I went for a lot longer than intended in updating this, so my extreme apologies, as college has been a nightmare lately :/ Anyhow, thanks so much everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it made my month

Edgeworth's P.O.V

I made my way into Franziska… or was it Kay's room now?... man this was so confusing… My normal logic went out the window at around 8pm this evening. I looked down at the figure in my arms who was as white as a sheet. I carefully put "Kay down" as I rushed to Franziska's bedside.

A doctor then came into the room with a broad smile. She then looked down at her clipboard, then back up at me and said:

"Good, her partner is here…. I want to be the first to tell you that she managed to pull through. It was so strange… she was suffering from internal bleeding and we were wheeling her to ICU the next…. Her readings went back to normal… never in all my days as a doctor have I seen such a case as this in all my twenty years…" She twirled a lock of black wavy hair in her finger before continuing.

"I tell you… this is one lucky lady…. I would love to know who her guardian angel is…. She should be waking up at any time now… the only thing that she is likely to be suffering from right now is exhaustion… and possibly a rather nasty bruise on her head…." I just stood there blinking…

"Oh…!" A hand flew to her mouth and she giggled.

"How rude of me… my name is Doctor Lotti"… She gave me a megawatt smile, and practically swooned. I recoiled a little… what is it with me and women?...

Thankfully my prayer that she would get called away was answered and she turned out of the room giving me rather wistful glances (that's another one to add to the stalker list… watch out Oldbag…) as she left. I was about to look back when I felt a stinging; yet all too familiar burning streaks across my face. I immediately turned to look toward the now standing source, and came face to face with a rather furious looking "Big sister".

"You foolish!.." *crack* fool! How could you even think of kissing her… in MY body!" She shrieked… and another volley of whips once again tried to make their way to me… which I then managed to dodge. It did answer my previous question of if the switch worked.

"Good to see you are alive… and back where you belong Franziska…. "I started to say… when it occurred to me…. She remembered the kiss?... oh how utterly mortifying…

My obvious embarrassment seemed to satisfy the rage within Franziska… as she put the whip down….

It was then at that point… Kay woke up and groaned… I immediately went to her side. Franziska had other ideas.

"YOU KISSED MY LITTLE BROTHER IN **MY BODY!**" She shrieked once again and prepared to raise the whip once more… only to be stopped by a passing nurse who stuck her head round the door and snapped: "KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" And carried on with her rounds. I must admit, her seemingly oblivious reaction to this woman actually whipping a patient was a little troubling… I made a note to check up on my big sister's "activities" later on.

As soon as she left, Kay turned on Franziska… and hissed: 

"Ya think **that's bad?... **you went one up and actually got my body ran over… and had been planning to kiss Phoenix Wright!" Kay glared furiously at the now blushing Franziska….

"I… urk… I only…." She stammered.

Luckily she was interrupted by a certain detective bursting into the room with four cups of steaming hot tea.

"Good to see you pals!... urk… did I come at a bad time?..." Gumshoe asked.

Sometimes, Gumshoe could really understate things.

WN: Okay, that's it for this chapter. I am hoping to create an epilogue of sorts this week… I am currently off sick right now from college, so I am off to work on more of my fics…. Till then… please read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Epilogue

WN: Huge thanks to Sapphiet, Faraday Fan and of course Kongu123 for their amazing reviews, it gave a real lift to my awful week… As promised here is a little end, enjoy Also…. A quick recommended fic shout out

All I see is Red by the awesome duo Kongu123 and Spadework2 A gripping sequel to It's not easy wearing Red

Turnabout Love by ivyclan moonblossom (more Kayworth I say!)

Phantasm, by Elly Van Houten, (I need a new chapter, badly!)

Apollo Justice: New Beginnings by Gazing on the Arabesque (one word: epic)

Magatama Tsubasa by Shizuka Ayasato (brilliantly gripping)

Date: 19/07/2019, Time: 11:48pm, Location: Franziska's Apartment (Franziska's P.O.V)

It didn't take Kay too long to get out of hospital. According to those fools in doctor's clothing, she had a rather lucky escape. Okay, I still feel….. rather foolish in getting her body run over in the first place, but I feel that all sense of good taste; logic, non-foolishness and of course, sanity went out the window. I still felt rather guilty; as did that foolish little brother of mine, so we made sure that Kay was well looked after as well as ensuring she had more freedom in working with us both on cases, (not that her and my little brother would manage to remain "professional"…. Urgh).

Aside from scruffy, those Fey girls, Wright and that fool Larry as well as myself, Kay and Miles are the only ones who know the full truth of what took place during those rather…. Eventful days…..

Miles Edgeworth and Kay Faraday went public with their feelings, (causing those foolish media reporters to look even worse for thinking that my little brother had feelings for a certain foolish defence attorney) and were of course congratulated by everybody, even Larry who had been once again dumped by that unfortunate Candy woman. Even though the pair of them annoyed me, I was….. Glad they were happy; after all they have had in life, they deserve a chance at happiness.

As for me, I went back to work as normal, trying in vain to complete the rather large stack of paperwork that Kay had "neglected" during her stay at the Prosecutor's office. And fixing my office!... In her time as me, Kay had gotten rid of my classy; elegant décor and had replaced it with loud, rather offensive to the eyes Steel Samurai or whatever childish thing it is statues all around the office, not to mention the large amount of junk food she had been eating. It is lucky for her that I do not put on weight that easily.

There was however one thing that I did make sure to look into when I got back to work. I looked into Mila Wicca, the source of mine and Miss Faraday's week of hell. Kay and I returned to her shop, only to find that it had been abandoned for quite some time, nobody ever apparently occupying that store in over three years. As far as police records go, there was nothing.

It defied all logic. How could a woman like that vanish from existence?... A woman like that with such unbelievable powers is a very dangerous individual indeed; especially if left to go unchecked by the authorities. Still…. I guess we would just have to wait until she reappears again….. I looked back at the clock on the wall. "Hmm… one minute to midnight…. Oh well… I had better get some beauty sleep…" And with that, I clambered into bed. After all, tomorrow was a new day…. Right?

WN: And that is it for this story!... For now, depending on what people think, I may do a sequel, so if anyone would want me to write one, I can do, (note, anonymous reviews are accepted!) Any suggestions are gratefully received :D Thanks again for all your support throughout writing this fic everyone, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have in writing it


End file.
